The Truths Untold
by WorldArtisan
Summary: Things aren't always as they appear. This includes the world and life around us. I became part of something bigger and more wild than anything I could have imagined. Join me and you wont be disappointed.
1. Chapter 1

What I'm about to tell you is extremely vital. Pay attention for there is little time and much to tell. I'll tell you as much as I can and hope its enough to keep you safe.

We live in a very busy world. There are always things that need to be done. It goes on in front of us everyday. Even as it passes us by we often ignore and forget it, and that is how the world I live in stays secret. People are too busy to stand back and truly look at what is happening.

I learned by sheer chance. I ran into a figure from this other, hidden, world. He saw me and thought I was part of it by my open eyes and mind. He learned, as did I, that I would soon become a true part of that world.

He told me many things that I'm about to share with you, but I must keep some a secret. The first thing you must know is there was a brilliant man who was known as Striker, and he nearly decimated an entire population.


	2. Chapter 2

This next part is very important. I'm about to tell you things that most cant even fathom, and those who do know usually don't know the whole truth. In this respect everyone who reads this will be unique and informed.

The man goes by the name striker. He grew up in a small town. Every thing about him was average. He wasn't extremely smart. He wasn't popular. He wasn't rich. Had a face you almost instantly forgot. He was average build and height. He was somebody you would never look twice at. In spite of all this he excelled in everything he did, for he possessed an iron will and unwavering determination.

His will and determination were what drove him to join the military. Here his potential was unleashed and he quickly climbed the ranks. He got into his groove when he joined a special force with one purpose. They were charged to hunt down and destroy people who had special gifts. They were called mutants. They met a couple of mutants who kept there powers hidden or at least didn't use them in any overtly obvious ways and these they let slide under the radar. They were after those causing trouble.

Again he quickly climbed and became the leader of the special ops team. After a while he had lost many soldiers and it was taking its toll on him physically and he decided to make a change. He started employ some mutants to help him track and destroy the rogues as he called them. It worked for a quite some time.

That was his work life, which he kept a secret from his wife and son. Then something miraculous happened. His son displayed the gifts of a mutant. They did the only thing they could think of and sent him to a special school that they thought would help him control his powers.

When he came back though, he had changed. He despised those without gifts. After many arguments he used his powers of telepathy to insert images into his mothers head. What he didn't know was she knew they weren't hers and finally tried physically removing them with a drill to the temple. This sent striker into insanity.

Strikers son disappeared and his force started killing all and any mutants. Some he chose to take captive and they too disappeared. After killing hundred of the mutants they finally started fighting back. That's when he revealed a weapon he had created.

his weapon was a genetically engineered mutant. Controlled using chemical and mental hypnosis. This mutant had been give certain gifts that made him stronger, faster, better, and most importantly deadlier. Lucky for us there was a select few mutants who were great enough to fight back and defeat this mutant.

After this defeat striker took his few remaining loyal followers and went into hiding. He later emerged and tried another plan. This one involved a very strong telepathic and a machine. By employing certain chemicals he nearly succeeded in amplifying the mutants telepathy to such a degree that they would die. At the last second he was thwarted and he tried running. Unfortunately for him he ran into a mutant who left him to die. And so he did...or so everyone thinks.

He actually got away and started one last attempt. One last project to wipe out the mutants. He gave birth to the one thing nobody was expecting. With his dying breath he released the Hunters upon the mutants.


End file.
